The Web that Binds Us All
by Lady Vol
Summary: Season 13 Doubtful of spoilers. Rafe, Steve and Mary have kidnapped again. Abby's in labor. Jerry's been shot. Luka's tied up. Answers to what's happened and more. My take on season 13 Luby


Season 13- What happens after the gunning down and the DRAMA... well it's not real- just my little world- but also in my little world unicorns exist and I am the princess of a remote little jungle in Africa- one can dream right?

Steve, Rafe, Mary, Sam and Alex were speeding down the Chicago streets, towards a destination that was known by only one member of the car, Rafe. He was sitting in the passenger's seat next to his girlfriend Mary, who was obediantly following every single word he said. Sam was in the back pleading for Alex to be untied, while Alex was crying into his mom's shoulder. Steve just sat there impatiently, if they were to get caught on Rafe's stupid little adventure, he'd kill him, this time for real.

"Dude, how much farther, we need to be leaving, soon!" Steve shouted impatiently towards the front of the car.

"Calm down, we're almost there, just STOP!" Rafe said. "Mare, you were supposed to stop. Stop the car! We're here." Rafe quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and calmly exited the vehicle and approached the fence that separated him from 40 four-year-olds playing on a playground.

"DADDY!" A little girl shouted, seeing Rafe approach the fence.

"Princess, hey baby how are you?" Rafe smiled, his harsh voice suddenly gone and replaced by a much more gentle and loving one.

"I'm good, Daddy, why are you here?" She asked him trying to stick her hands through the fence to get a hold of him.

"Well, Ava, I was thinking, maybe my little baby girl would like to take a trip with me and some of my friends?" Rafe asked the tiny girl, scooping her up from above the fence.

Mary saw that this could be trouble. A woman started running and shouting at Rafe. He better be able to handle this and quickly, they needed to escape.

"Put her down, you put her down right this instant." The woman, who was clearly a playground monitor, shouted grabbing the legs of the tiny girl.

"Miss Reinholtz, it's okay, this is my Daddy, he said he was gonna take me on a vacation now." The girl explained.

"No, it's not okay, Ava, come here, you go and play with the other children." Miss Reinholtz said trying to avoid trouble in the situation.

"Miss Reinholtz, I'm going with my DADDY!" Ava screamed.

"Listen, Mr.- Mr.-" "Rafe," he said. "Rafe, put her down, there is no reason why you should be here, in fact I'm kind of concerned as to why you are here in the first place." Miss Reinholtz paused and then shouted to the other woman, "Holly, could you bring the children inside and call the police." 

"FREEZE!" Rafe shouted pulling out a gun. "You'll listen to me and you'll listen to me now. I am going to take Ava with me, and we are going to walk away peacefully, without any more time wasted, and you will go inside and act as though nothing happened and you will not call the police. Otherwise..." He loaded his gun and pointed it at the huddle of children frozen on their way into the building.

Miss Reinholtz nodded, but directed it more towards her colleague and the children.

"Don't worry, Miss, you won't be left out." Rafe said cruelly and shot the woman, who immediately fell backwards and let go of his daughter. Rafe pulled Ava over the fence and held her against his chest.

"Sorry that that had to happen, princess." He cooed at the now sobbing child. "Do you still want to go on a trip with me?" The girl wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and nodded.

"Are Sophia and Timmy going to come too?" She whispered.

"Maybe, baby." He replied hurrying her to the van.

The sirens were blaring loud, and the noise was getting even louder, noticed an eleven year old girl on her way to Cook County General Hospital. As the EL came to a stop, she got off and hurridly ran down the stairs of the platform and towards the hospital to pick up her brother.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you can't go in there." A police officer said, barring the girl from the entrance to the emergency room.

"Please, I need to get in there, my brother, Timothy Hendricks, he's in there. I'm just here to pick him up." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there has been a situation, I'm afraid I can't let anyone in or out." The police officer responded.

"Sir, what's happened? Is everyone alright? Oh my goodness, my brother must be freaking out. Please, I need to make sure he's alright, just let me in. His name's Timmy Hendricks, he's only nine can I just see him please?" The girl was now begging, she was about to go down onto her knees, when the officer called a second officer over. The two discussed the situation and agreed to let her inside.

After being thouroughly searched by the officers, she ran inside screaming her brother's name. "TIM! TIMMY! Are you alright?"

She approached the desk, but no one was there. The girl kept wandering through the halls, she stopped to look into a trauma room. There was a large man lying on the table, that surely wasn't her nine year old brother. She entered the room anyway, surely one of them would know where her brother was.

"GET OUT!" A red-headed doctor shouted. "Can't you see we're a little bit busy? You need to leave!"

"Please! I'm looking for my brother, Timmy Hendricks, he came in this morning, where is he, is he okay?" The girl shouted back, she was being pushed out of the room by a nurse.

"Wait, Haleh! I treated her brother earlier, he should be somewhere around admit." A second doctor said. "Oh and while you're out there, can you try to find Abby, we really need her!"

The nurse walked the scared girl towards the admit. desk, "Timmy?" she called warmly. A little boy lifted his head and nodded. "Your sister's here to see you."

"Soph? Sophia is that you? Oh Sophia, Dad's here. I guess he broke out of jail, or he was hurt, but he's long gone. Sophia, Dad did all of this." The younger boy cried in his sister's arms.

"Timmy, don't be silly, Dad's not responsible, he wouldn't ever go to a hospital, he said he'd never go to a hospital after Ava was born. He didn't even go when he broke his wrist, there's no way he could have been here. Don't worry." Sophia assured her brother.

"A-actually, two prisoners did come in today and they escaped with a nurse of ours." Haleh interjected.

"HALEH! WE NEED YOU NOW!" One of the doctors called.

"I've got to run, you two should stay around, and wait, we'll get you some help in a minute." Haleh said running into the room.

"Wait! Is there, I mean do you need us to do anything. We could call in some people or clean up." Sophia offered now feeling guilty when she looked around the hospital.

"Haleh did you see Lockhart?" The red-headed doctor asked a second time.

"Can you two look for two of our doctors, Kovac and Lockhart? They should be around somewhere, a man and a woman, probably together. She's like seven months pregnant, you can't miss her." Haleh said rushing back to attend to the large man that looked so devestatingly injured in Sophia's opinion.

The children sat in silence for a minute, looking around at the damage caused by their father. They're parents, it was safe to say should have never been allowed to parent... EVER! Their mother, well, they hadn't seen her since before their sister was born and they had spent the past year in foster care after their father went to jail. Obviously they were the result of two messed up people, who were irresponsible drug addicts.

"That man," Timmy said hoarsly, breaking the razor-sharp silence, "he- he saved me. When Dad started to shoot, he tackled me to the floor and took the bullet instead. His name's Jerry, he's pretty cool. I wish we had a dad like him and not a killer."

"C'mon let's go." Sophia said standing up and beginning to look for the two doctors.

Timmy turned the corner before his older sister and let out a scream.

A woman, who one could only assume was the missing doctor, was lying there passed out on the floor.

"Timmy go get help, call 911, go get a doctor from upstai-" Sophia stopped, she heard a racket in the room next to the passed out woman. "Hold on."

Sophia ran into the room and found the other doctor, he was tied to a gurney. Sophia untied him and saw three cops in the next room. She tried to shield her brother from seeing any of this, but he saw it all.

"Dad did this."

"Is she alright, Abby, is she okay?" The man said getting his mouth freed from its restraints.

"Uh.. I don't know, she's passed out, everyone's busy helping Jerry, is there anything we can do." Sophia said following the male doctor out of the room.

"Call Coburn.-Er just follow me up to OB." He said scooping up the woman.

"Okay, I'm sorry this happened." Sophia said.

"It's not your fault." He said simply.

"But it's my dad's." Timmy piped in.

"Whatever, I'm Luka Kovac." He said not wanting to think about the past few hours.

"I'm Sophia, this is Timmy."

The elevator dinged and the three- well four went up to OB.


End file.
